pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Rotom
Vs. Rotom is the eighteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 2/13/2018. Story The group is at the Eterna City Pokémon Center, Crystal under a heavy blanket with an ice pack on her head. Ian swaps the ice pack out for a fresh one, as Crystal sneezes. Crystal: Achoo! Really! I’m fine! Ian: Running a fever is not fine. Crystal: I can travel! We can’t slow down! Ian: We’ll be slower with you like this anyway. Our best option is to let you rest today so we can go tomorrow. Crystal grumbles, as Ian goes over to join Piplup, Conway and Dawn. Ian: She isn’t happy. Dawn: And she shouldn’t be! This will delay us by at least another day, and she knows it! If we don’t leave tomorrow, we risk missing the Chocovine Contest! Conway: There will be other contests. Ian: Not many more. She still needs two ribbons. That means we have to hit every one we can find to ensure she wins at least two. Dawn: Are you suggesting that I would lose at a contest?! Ian: Your track record is shaky. And if there are any rivals like Kenny or Jessilina there, you could be in trouble. Dawn: If only Ursula would be there. Then I could kick her butt! Gardenia: I thought I heard some familiar voices! Gardenia walks over, smiling at the group. Gardenia: What are you guys doing here?! Conway: Just passing through. Crystal’s sick, so we thought we’d be better off getting her medicine in the big city here. Crystal: I said I’m fine! Achoo! Gardenia: That doesn’t sound fine! I’ve got an herbal tea and honey recipe that could fix you right up! Crystal: Really? Yay! Dawn: We still won’t be able to leave until tomorrow at this point. It’s already mid-afternoon. Conway: Guess nothing to do but rest up. Gardenia: Actually, there is something you could do. You could visit the Old Chateau! Ian: (Intrigued) Old Chateau? Gardenia: Yeah, it’s this supposedly haunted chateau right on the outskirts of the Eterna Forest. (Spooked) I would go myself, but I’ve got important gym leader things to do! Yes. But it sounds like it’s right up your guys’ alley! Dawn: We appreciate the offer, however we have no such interest… Ian: Sounds like fun. Dawn: (Objecting) …in going anywhere haunted! Ian: What? It’s most likely just a Ghost Pokémon. Dawn: Just?! Gardenia: (Nervous) Uh, sure. If you say so. Ian: It beats hanging out here. Crystal: Hey! I wanna go too! Ian looks back, smiling teasingly. Ian: Sorry, Crystal. You need your rest. Gardenia: And I’ll get her some of my herbal tea! I’ll look after her, so you guys go enjoy yourselves! Dawn: How are we supposed to enjoy ourselves at a haunted chateau?! End Scene It is around sunset as Ian, Piplup, Conway and Dawn arrive at the Old Chateau. The gate covered in moss is swung open, as Ian walks in casually. Piplup and Dawn look nervous, as Conway has an intrigued face. Conway: I wonder if there really is a ghost here. Dawn: As leader of this expedition, I command that you two, my bodyguards, stay right by my side the entire time that we are inside this haunted building! The group enters the chateau, as Ian veers off to the left instantaneously. Dawn stomps her foot in anger. Dawn: I said to stay by my side! Conway: Relax Dawn. I’ll stay with you. Ian and Piplup enter a room, where a TV is on with static playing. Ian tries to adjust the antenna, but it remains in static. He tries to turn it off, yet it remains on. Ian: Sweet. I think I found our Ghost. The image of Rotom appears on the screen, as it comes out of the TV, using Thunder Shock on Ian and Piplup. The two are electrocuted and fall over, Rotom laughing at them. It then zips out of the room through a socket. Conway and Dawn make their way into the kitchen, Dawn clinging to Conway’s arm. Conway: Relax, Dawn. There is nothing to be afraid of in here. Dawn: (On edge) Yes, sure. I just don’t, eep! A stream of fire shoots out from behind them, Dawn turning to look at the source. Rotom has taken over the microwave, releasing Overheat into the air. Dawn screams and points. Dawn: There! Right there! It’s a ghost! Conway turns to look, but the microwave is back to normal, with no sign of Rotom. Conway: It’s just a microwave, Dawn. Dawn: No, it was moving! And breathing fire! Conway: Breathing fire? (Chuckles) That sounds a little ridiculous, doesn’t it? Dawn: But it is true! (Gasps) And the refrigerator is moving! Conway: (Affirming her belief) Sure it is. A Blizzard blows through, freezing Conway in ice. Dawn screams as Frost Rotom floats towards her, laughing mischievously. Rotom: Ro ro ro ro! Dawn screams as she takes off running, Frost Rotom in pursuit. It releases a Blizzard after Dawn, who slams the kitchen door shut to avoid it. She is panting heavily as she moves a chair to block the door to the kitchen, which is being pounded on. The pounding stops, as Dawn gives a sigh of relief. Dawn: Ah. It is gone. Wind blows on Dawn’s face, her flinching badly and falling backwards. She groans as she sits up, seeing the portable fan on a table on. Dawn: Eh?! (Shaky) That wasn’t on before! The fan becomes inhabited by Rotom, it becoming Fan Rotom. Fan Rotom levitates into the air, snickering as it fires several Air Slash blades. Dawn screams and takes off running towards the front door, which is now locked. She shakes on the door, as she screams in distress. Dawn: WORST, BODYGUARDS, EVER! End Scene Ian and Piplup wake up, groaning from their electric shock. Ian: Piplup, you okay? Piplup: Lup. Ian stands up, leaving the TV room. He enters the main foyer again, where the portable fan is on, the front door has a bunch of scratch marks on it, and there’s a chair positioned in front of another door. A lamp is knocked over on the other side of the room, going down a hallway. Ian: Well that Ghost went after someone. Probably Dawn. Ian goes to the door with the chair by it, moving the chair out of the way. He enters, a refrigerator left right in front of the door. Ian: That’s not helpful. Monferno. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Monferno. Monferno: Monfer! Ian: Help me move this. Ian and Monferno push on the refrigerator, moving it into the kitchen enough for them to get in. They squeeze around it, seeing Conway frozen in ice. Ian: Melt him next. Monferno: Mon! Monferno uses a weak Flamethrower, melting the ice around Conway. Conway gasps in relief, looking around. Conway: (In terror) Haunted refrigerator! Ian: Hey, relax. Conway pants heavily for a second, seeing the refrigerator wasn’t moving. Conway: It, was alive! It froze me, then chased Dawn! Ian: I have to admit, if this is a Ghost Pokémon, I like it a lot. Conway: Yes, you would. Now, where is Dawn? Ian: Most likely wherever the loudest screams are. Monferno: (Anxious) Monferno! Ian: Huh? The refrigerator rises as Frost Rotom spins and faces Ian and Conway. It opens its refrigerator door, releasing a Blizzard that freezes them. Rotom laughs at this, until Monferno’s ice melts as it wraps itself in Flame Wheel. Monferno: Ferno! Monferno shoots forward with Flame Wheel, Rotom exiting the refrigerator. Flame Wheel dents the refrigerator as it sends it flying through the door, shattering it. Monferno frees the others from the ice. Conway: See?! It was alive! Ian: It resembled the Pokémon I saw on the TV! The microwave rises up, Heat Rotom laughing at them. It opens its door and uses Overheat, the four taking off running to dodge. They run down a hallway, where a washing machine has been abandoned. Conway: Uh, why is there a washing machine here? Ian: I think the better question is why the microwave stopped moving. Conway looks behind him, seeing the unpossessed microwave on the ground. He looks back at the washing machine, it now being Wash Rotom. Rotom laughs as it opens its door and sprays them with Hydro Pump, the attack washing them back past the microwave and defeating Monferno. The washing machine returns to normal as Heat Rotom turns, ready to use Overheat. Ian: (Returning Monferno) Not this time! Piplup, push through with Bubble Beam! And Marowak, show off your new Retaliate! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Heat Rotom fires Overheat, as Piplup weakens it with Bubble Beam. Marowak manages to charge through the fire, body glowing white with the energy focusing in its bone. It does a Retaliatory strike as Rotom leaves the microwave, Marowak’s attack crushing the microwave in two. Wash Rotom fires Hydro Pump, drenching Marowak and defeating it. The rush of water carries them through the kitchen and back to the foyer. Ian returns Marowak. Ian: That was a bust. Conway: Unless you can either force it in one appliance or keep it out of them all together, I don’t think you’re going to land a hit on it. Piplup: (In distress) Lup! Ian and Conway turn, as Fan Rotom hovers and fires Air Slash at them. The three split up to dodge, as Conway tries the front door. Conway: Locked! Ian: You think you can do that Confusion unlock trick you did in the past? Conway: Now is not the time to be conservative about property damage! Just bust it down! Conway moves back, as Ian gets into position as well. The two go to ram the door, when Rotom exits the fan and goes through the key lock. The front door swings open, the two going through and tumbling down the three stairs to get in. They both groan as the moon shines in the air. Conway: You still think this is fun? Ian: That last bit, no. But everything leading up to it. Dawn: Finally! Help! Ian and Conway lean up, seeing Dawn up a tree, hanging upside down from a branch like a Slakoth. She is struggling not to slip as she fearfully looks at the lawnmower below her. Conway: A lawnmower? Ian: I think we can get it from here. Piplup, you ready? Piplup: (Fearful) Lup. The lawnmower springs to life, Mow Rotom revving it up. Dawn screams in fear, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam at Mow Rotom. The attack hits, getting its attention. Ian: Let’s play. Rotom: Ro! Rotom releases a cyclone of leaves for Leaf Storm at Piplup, who counters with Whirlpool. The attacks collide with each other, canceling each other out. Ian: Now Whirlpool again! Trap it! Piplup fires a vortex Whirlpool at Mow Rotom, it hitting and rising around it. Mow Rotom looks startled and confused, as it exits the lawnmower. Rotom chuckles as it tries to go through the water, being caught in the Whirlpool’s current. Rotom uses Thunder Shock to break out, as Piplup strikes it with Drill Peck, knocking it back into the tree. The shake causes Dawn to fall out of the tree, landing on Conway who tries to catch her. Dawn: It’s about time! Rotom groans, beginning to sit up a bit. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Its body is composed of plasma. It is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc. Conway: Remarkable! An Electric Ghost! Dawn: You find it interesting?! This thing has been torturing us all evening! Ian: No. It was just having fun, weren’t you buddy? Rotom: (Grins widely) Ro! Ian: How about you come with me? I promise we can have a lot more fun together. (He pulls out a Pokéball.) You probably don’t get many visitors here, do you? Rotom: Ro? Rotom. Rotom inspects the Pokéball, then floats over to Dawn. Dawn is wary of it, when it uses Thunder Shock on her, causing her hair to fritz out. Dawn: Agh! Not another one! Rotom laughs hysterically, as it goes back over to Ian. It taps the Pokéball with its electricity, it opening and Rotom being sucked in. The Pokéball shakes then locks, shrinking down afterwards. Ian: I caught, a Rotom. Dawn: (Crying over her hair) Did you really have to? Conway: I’m sure that was Ian’s plan from the moment he heard about a Ghost here. It shouldn’t be too surprising. Main Events * Ian captures a Rotom. * Ian has brought Marowak back into his party. * Ian's Marowak reveals it has learned Retaliate. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Gardenia Pokémon * Rotom (Ian's, newly caught) * Piplup (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Get Your Rotom Running! * Rotom is the first Electric Pokémon that Ian has owned. As of now, the only type he hasn't owned a Pokémon for is the Dark type. * Ian's Rotom debuted early in The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2, a crossover for A Random Pokémon Show, over 2 years ago now. * Ian and Conway's discussion about efficiently opening the door is a reversal of the conversation they had in Vs. Purugly. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn